Let Me Show You
by biya-kyuke
Summary: no summary, just read. NC! WonKyu


Let Me Show You

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Warning : PWP , YAOI

Disclaimer : this fic is mine

Kyuhyun melirik pintu didepannya dengan wajah ragu. Sedikit menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menatap dirinya ke arah kaca dengan wajah datar. Baju dan celana serba hitam yang ia kenakan, serta penutup wajah yang berada menggantung ditangannya membuat Kyuhyun terlihat persis seperti perampok. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai senang.

Tentu saja ia mampu merasa senang dibalik perasaannya yang tak menentu. Ia baru saja mendapatkan 'benda' yang sudah lama diincarnya. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan gudang di apartmentnya namun ekspresi ragu diwajahnya sudah menghilang. Benar-benar tergantikan oleh ekspresi senang.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengambil pisau kecil yang cukup tajam diatas meja nakas di kamarnya. Membuka lacinya, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah senter yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning sat dihidupkan.

" Perfect" ujarnya saat sekali lagi menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. Lalu berjalan menuju gudang yang berisi 'benda' berharganya.

.

.

" Eengh.." perlahan laki-laki yang tubuhnya terikat membuka matanya. Sedikit kaget saat mendapati dirinya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Terlebih ia tidak tahu pasti dimana ia sedang berada. Ruangan ini sangat gelap dan dingin.

"Cklek" ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke asal suara pintu yang dibuka, mendapati siluet laki-laki lain yang sepertinya bertubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya. Dan kemudian siluet tersebut menghilang saat pintu telah ditutup. Laki-laki yang terikat, panggil saja Siwon, menyadari laki-laki yang barusaja masuk sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Karena secara tiba-tiba orang tak dikenal ini menghidupkan senter kecil yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Siwon. Membuat mata Siwon menyipit karena cahaya tiba-tiba yang masuk ke matanya.

" Siwon, kau benar-benar tampan" gumamnya sembari menggerakkan senter naik turun ke wajah dan tubuh terikat Siwon.

" Kau siapa? Kenapa mengikatku seperti ini?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada membentak.  
" Aku Kyuhyun" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum senang karena Siwon mengajaknya bicara, meskipun dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" Lepaskan semua ini, kau menyakitiku. " nada Siwon melemah saat mendengar laki-laki yang bernama Kyuhyun terlihat tidak membahayakan. Ia bahkan terkesan sedang berbicara sambil tersenyum.

" Oh ya? Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba mengecap aroma tubuh Siwon yang benar-benar tidak bergerak didepannya. Sembari berterimakasih pada keadaaan gudang yang sangat gelap sehingga Siwon tidak begitu menyadari pergerakannya.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Siwon dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya saat merasakan nafas seseorang di dekat lehernya.

" Apa kau mengenal aku Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun meraba sakunya, mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantung celananya dan bergerak membelai wajah Siwon dengan pisau tersebut.

" Tidak, cepat lepaskan ini'" Siwon berontak saat merasakan ujung pisau bergerak dari perutnya menuju ke atas.

" Kau terlalu sibuk, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku disekitarmu." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dengan hari-hati saat membawa pisau yang dipegangnya mengelus pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melukai Siwon.

" Bu-" Siwon terdiam saat merasakan pisau yang dipegang Kyuhyun berada tepat dibibirnya.

" Sst.. Aku menyukaimu, beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya" Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menyingkirkan pisau kecilnya dari bibir Siwon.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Choi Siwon, yang yang selama ini jadi fantasi seksualnya. Yang selama ini selalu mengecup seluruh tubuhnya dalam mimpi.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, meraih bibir bawah Siwon untuk dikecup berkali-kali, tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya bergerak pelan menelusuri dada Siwon lalu turun ke perut Siwon dan selanjutnya berhenti pada benda yang masih lemas diantara kedua paha Siwon yang masih tertutup celana.

"uhh.." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar Siwon menahan desahannya karena gerakan tangan Kyuhyunyang mengusap kejantanannya dari luar. Keadaan terikat diruangan yang gelap membuat Siwon tidak bisa mengantisipasi apa saja yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan.

" Apa kau, gay?" Kyuhyun berbisik sekali lagi didepan wajah menahan nikmat Siwon yang tentu saja tak mampu dilihatnya, mengingat gudang dimana mereka berada sangatlah gelap.

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari bibir Siwon yang sedikit membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut didepan Siwon menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua paha Siwon dan membuka mulutnya, mengulum kejantanan Siwon yang masih tertutup celana.

" ohh..." Siwon kembali mendesah, saat merasakan saliva dari mulut Kyuhyun meresap masuk dan membuat celananya menjadi basah sedikit mengirimkan sengatan pada kejantannya yang perlahan membesar karena gerakan bibir Kyuhyun diatasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar desahan tertahan Siwon, perlahan ia berdiri, melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mengambil senter di kantung celananya.

Saat semua pakaian ditubuhnya terlepas, Kyuhyun bergerak membuka ikatan pada tubuh Siwon. Saat tangan Siwon sudah tidak terikat, Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Siwon kearah kejantanannya lalu menggerakkan tangan Siwon untuk mengocok kejantanannya.

" ahh... please..hhh" desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon merespon keinginannya. Siwon menggerakkan tangannya tanpa Kyuhyun harus memaksanya. Perlahan kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin membesar dan basah ditangan Siwon . Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar menahan nikmat, satu tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Siwon untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak terjatuh. Tanggannya yang lain menghidupkan senter, mengarahkan senter pada wajahnya sendiri yang terlihat memerah dan meringis nikmat, membuat Siwon mampu melihat wajah orang yang sudah menyekapnya dan menggodanya sampai seperti ini.

"ssshh... Stop" Kyuhyun bergumam sembari memohon Siwon agar menghentikan kocokan tangannya yang berada pada kejantanannya. Namun, seolah tidak mendengar, Siwon malah mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan senter- yang tadi digunakan untuk menerangi wajahnya- untuk menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Siwon. Pinggul Kyuhyun bergerak mundur mencoba melepaskan kejantanannya yang dikocok Siwon dengan sangat cepat, membuatnya hampir gila.

" SIWON, SIWON! ANGHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Siwon saat orgasme melandanya. Tubuhnya jatuh memeluk Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, tangannya masih berada pada kejantanan Kyuhyun, masih memijatnya pelan, membantu Kyuhyun meresapi sisa orgasmenya. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk membaringkan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas.

Setelah Kyuhyun terbaring, Siwon mengusapkan tangannya yang berlumuran sperma Kyuhyun ke perut Kyuhyun dan meratakannya sampai benarbenar lengket di perut dan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, Siwon berdiri lalu melepaskan semua pakaian yang berada ditubuhnya, membebaskan kejantanannya yang terasa sesak karena godaan Kyuhyun yang bertubu-tubi. Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat ia diikat lalu menyalakan senter untuk menrangi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam karena lelahnya orgasme.

" Kyu, untuk masuk kedalam tubuhmu, benda ini butuh pemanasan," ujar Siwon dengan nada menggodayang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat Siwon sedang menyinari kejantanannya yang terllihat sangat besar dan keras. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, rasanya kejantanan Kyuhyun kembali menegang saat membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat kejantanan Siwon mempenetrasi lubang analnya yang mulai berdenyut.

" hmm... seksi~" lirih Kyuhyun sembari merangkak kearah kejantanan besar Siwon.

" stop, jangan gunakan tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin lidahmu." Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun berhenti saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Iya tersenyum sedikit, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke kejantantanan Siwon.

" Good boy,~" ujar Siwon saat merasakan ujung lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh batang kejantanannya. Posisi Kyuhyun yang menungging dengan lidah menjulur mencoba menjilat kejantanan Kyuhyun bahkan belum mampu membuat Siwon mendorongnya dengan keras dan mempenetrasinya dengan kasar.

Aku harus membuatnya benar-benar bernafsu, pikir Kyuhyun. Rasanya, lubang Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar gatal ingin segera di masuki. Maka dari itu, tanpa persetujuan Siwon, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya maju dan menjulurkan kembali lidahnya untuk menjilat dua bola kembar disamping kejantanan Siwon.

" ahh... Kyu..." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mengetahui siasatnya berhasil. Siwon mulai mendesah geli dan mendorong bahunya pelan agar berhenti menjilati bola kembarnya.

" lakukanlah... masukkan sekarang.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada memerintah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, menunggu hantaman kejantanan Siwon dalam dirinya. Tangannya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri membuat tubuhnya bergairah lebih dari yang seharusnya.

JLEB!

" AKH!" bersamaan dengan erangan sakit Kyuhyun saat Siwon memasukkan kejantanan keras dan besarnya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun, Siwon menyinari wajah Kyuhyun dengan senter. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan, menyesuaikan diri pada jepitan lubang Kyuhyun yang benar-benar ketat, matanya tak pindah dari wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semakin berubah saat gerakannnya semakin keras.

"ooh.. oh... ahh... wonhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah kuat, gesekan kejantanan Siwon pada lubangnya membuatnya benar-benar blingsatan. Apalagi lubangnya yang terasa benar-benar penuh.

" ahh.. kenapa.. ohhh..ini nikmat sekali wonhhh" bagaikan seorang pelacur yang sudah sangat lama tidak disetubuhi, Kyuhyun menjerit tanpa henti membuat Siwon semakin merasa senag dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terhentak-hentak dengan kuat.

" shh... Kyu.." desahan Siwon seolah adalah jawaban dari apa yang sedang tubuh Siwon rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan seks. Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Namun kenikmatan ini terasa nyata. Lubang Kyuhyun mencengkram penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat ujung penisnya sangat panas dan ingin mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

" ANGHH.. sssh.. yeah... disana.. lagi...hhh" Kyuhyun berteriak sangat kencang saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Siwon menumbuk titik tersensitifnya.

" terus mendesah kyu,, ssshh.. good boy" Siiwon semakin menghantamkan kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat. Menghnatam titik sensitif Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karena rasa nikmat dari lubangnya.

" wonhh... ahh..ahh..ahh.. AHH!" punggung Kyuhyun melengkung saat orgasme melandanya. Cairan spermanya keluar membasahi perutnya yang sudah sangat lengket dan amis karena orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya masih terguncang karena ternya Siwon belum menuntaskan hasratnya.

" uhh... sedikit lagihh.." dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar tak terkira, Siwon mempenetrasi Kyuhyun untuk mengejar orgasmenya. Membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, dengan sabar menunggu Siwon selesai dengan lubangnya.

" KYU!" Siwon menekan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ketubuh Kyuhyun saat spermanya keluar dari kejantanannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah sedikit karena merasa perutnya penuh karena cairan sperma Siwon.

" hhaah...hhhaaah..." Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengatur nafas dengan susah payah. Perlahan Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Tak peduli dengan keadaan lantai yang mungkin kotor atau berdebu.

.

.

" enghh..." Siwon membuka matanya dengan malas. Tubuhnya masih benar-benar lelah setelah pergumulannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Sedikit merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, Siwon mencoba bergerak. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati dirinya kembali terikat di kursi dalam keadaan masih telanjang.

" Cklek" ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke asal suara pintu yang dibuka, mendapati siluet laki-laki yang tentu saja adalah Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian siluet Kyuhyun menghilang saat pintu telah ditutup. Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun yang barusaja masuk sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan menghidupkan senter kecil yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Siwon. Membuat mata Siwon menyipit karena cahaya tiba-tiba yang masuk ke matanya.

" Siwon, kau benar-benar tampan" ujarnya sembari mengambil pisau kecil di saku celananya.

" Bu-" Siwon terdiam saat merasakan pisau yang dipegang Kyuhyun berada tepat dibibirnya.

" Sst.. Aku menyukaimu, beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya"

END

Nb: ini fic requestnya Ermagyu. Semoga suka. Saya gak yakin ini fic Psycho atau bukan. hehehe.


End file.
